


don't be scared (you are my rock)

by staticpetrichor



Series: Ineffable husband prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A GENTLE ONE, Anxious Zira, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Protective Crowley, Softness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticpetrichor/pseuds/staticpetrichor
Summary: an anon wanted protective!crowley and i was DELIGHTED to throw out some ideas
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable husband prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765819
Kudos: 37





	don't be scared (you are my rock)

**Author's Note:**

> title from wildfire by syml!

  * It’s a subtle sort of thing. 
  * The realization that Crowley is almost always working to protect him. In a range of varieties wide enough to seem impossible to most.
  * Some of them so small, so simple, that one would mistake them for coincidence, and others so large that everything else seems to still in their wake.
  * It terrifies Zira. To have someone willing to do _anything_ for _him._ It just doesn’t make sense, it’s too much, too dangerous for the both of them.
  * And yet there is a part of him, a very un-angel like part, that flutters in surprised delight. He knows he doesn’t deserve this, despite the demon’s claims to the contrary. But Heaven help him, it feels very nice to be treated so reverently.
  * To be treated as if he were worth everything and anything in this world and the next.
  * Sometimes this feeling of utter adoration sparks from the gentle brush of a hand across his lower back, the heat of a predatory glare as Crowley scares the living daylights out of a particularly provocative customer.
  * Or the way the demon always seems to angle himself in front of the angel. Body poised carefully, as if preparing to leap in the path of a non-existent bullet at any given moment. It is as natural as breathing, this innate desire to protect, to cherish.
  * It makes something in Aziraphale’s chest ache.
  * Oh, how he loves his ginger-haired demon. 
  * How he clings to the drawl of his words, the smirk to his damnably soft lips, the underlying strength in his careful touch. The way his throat bobs and those golden eyes shine with delight whenever Zira laughs.
  * For someone sworn to wickedness, Crowley certainly has a soft spot. 
  * He can almost hear the delicious whispered reassurance such a statement would prompt, 
  * _“Only for you, angel,”_




End file.
